Coffee
by Tensai55
Summary: Because it really is that important... One-sided USUK


**Coffee**

...

Canada was starting to get worried. His brother had been under an enormous amount of pressure these past ten years. At first, the Canadian hadn't thought anything of it. There had been plenty of crisis before, chances were there would be plenty more in the nations' long lives. America seemed to be rising to every challenge - the War on Terror, the financial crisis, none of them seemed to faze the happy-go-lucky nation. Canada did notice that his twin seemed to be drinking more coffee and eating less burgers, but he didn't think anything of it - perhaps the obstinate nation had finally begun to grow weary of the greasy things. But now, with the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico and the Alaska pipeline leaking, Canada began to wonder if he should be concerned. Surely even America, who even in the middle of the Great Depression never caught so much as sniffle, would be sick from all the oil killing his shorelines.

Thus, Canada was surprised to see that America looked fine, if a little exhausted, at the first G8+5 meeting following the oil spill. At least, that's what he thought until America started in on his fourth cup of coffee and it wasn't even noon yet! Luckily for Canada, England decided to say something about it. (Lucky because America had a tendency to pretend he couldn't hear his brother when it was something he didn't want to hear. And yes, Canada knew for a fact that America did hear him as the nation would always look at him long enough to catch the gist of what he had to say before tuning him out.) "Alfred, don't you think you've had enough coffee?" England began politely, although, knowing America as well as he did, Canada knew this conversation would not end on the same note, but rather with cursing and screaming.

America cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about, Arthur? You can never have too much coffee." Canada was sure his brother was probably joking, even if the twins had spent an entire morning once listing all the wonderful things about coffee (Tim Horton obviously being better than Starbucks, not that America would admit it).

England sputter indignantly, "You bloody well know what I mean, although why you would actually want to drink that vile rubbish is beyond me."

Much to Canada's surprise, he saw America's lips twitch in a smile before the blond nation quickly covered it with a scowl. "Coffee isn't r-rubbish!" The American insisted, stumbling slightly at the word 'rubbish'. "It's the best drink in the world! The world be a better place if everyone drank coffee!"

"Yes, yes." England sighed, obviously having heard all this before. "But you're ill right now. You should be drinking something healthier than-"

"Coffee's good for you." America interrupted. "Coffee is the cure for everything!" He proclaimed loudly.

"No, it isn't." England replied, exasperated, his bushy brows furrowed in irritation.

For some reason, America stared at England for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before rallying with logic that likely only made sense to him. "Well, it should be!" Then he turned his back on England and walked away.

Canada was only mildly surprised when his brother sat down next to him. "Stupid Arthur." America glowered at his coffee cup. Canada was surprised to see a light blush dusting his normally unflappable brother's cheeks. "Calling coffee garbage..."

"Technically, he said rubbish." Canada couldn't help pointing out.

"And the worst part is I almost agreed with him!" America gave a big sigh as he leaned as far back as his chair would let him. "Stupid Arthur."

"What? You love coffee!" Canada exclaimed, a little offended himself - coffee also being one of his favorite drinks.

"I know!" America exclaimed, "But when he said it like that, I had to bite back the urge to agree." The American growled angrily. "Stupid accent and stupid English."

When Canada didn't say anything right away, America glance over at his twin to find the northern nation staring blankly at him. "What does Arthur's accent have to do with anything?" The Canadian finally asked, not quite sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Much to Canada's surprise, America actually blushed! "W-well, that is, um..." The nation who was normally so chatty was suddenly reduced to stuttering. Canada was certain that if he happened to glance out the window, he'd be sure to see a pig flying by. "It's-it's kinda, um, cute, ya know?" America finally sputtered, his face turning even more red in the process. "I mean, it's just there's, uh, some words that he uses that just kinda makes me, um, well..." America trailed off as he ducked his head, obviously mortified to even admit that much.

"That make you want to... What?" Canada finally prompted when it became obvious he brother wouldn't continue on his own.

"...glomp him?" It was murmured so softly, Canada almost didn't hear it. But when it did register, he couldn't help bursting into laughter. America would pick on Japan for liking cute things, but Canada knew for a fact his brother was just as 'bad'. America was just better at hiding it. "I mean, well, it's um, it's all his accent's fault." America defended himself, as though that made it perfectly acceptable to have a crush on the man who raised him. And no matter what America would say, Canada knew his older brother had a crush on the former empire. It was just unfortunate for the childish blonde that England would never be able to see America as anything other than his little colony-turned-nation.

Canada just shook his head at his southern neighbor. "Okay, Alfred." The patronizing 'If you say so' in his tone as he knew better than to actually say as much to the proud nation. And, to his relief, America seemed willing to drop the subject, even if the childish man still shot him a fierce glare. Of course, that might have been because the meeting had started up again and it was America's turn to talk.

Like usual, America had come prepared with an elaborate, but completely useless and irrelevant presentation. If Canada didn't know any better, he would think America really didn't care about any of the topics they discussed. His presentation was given with the usual enthusiasm and vigor, despite the fact that he was still clinging to his coffee cup like he had been all morning. The only topic that America didn't joke about was the oil spill in Gulf of Mexico. All the cheerful nation would say was that they had their best scientists working on it and that it would be taken care of. However, the real entertainment began when America went to return to his seat and realized that he'd set his mug down somewhere.

Canada had to bite his lip so as to not laugh at the horrified look on his brother's face. "Where's my coffee?" When no one immediately answered, the blonde began to freak out. "Where's my coffee? Who took it? I _need_ that! This isn't funny!" As he spoke, America's voice grew in both volume and pitch.

"Isn't it behind you, aru?" China asked, looking perplexed at America's outburst.

America gave a doubtful glance behind him, clearly expecting a prank (Canada was reminded of the time America and he had hidden England's tea, moving it to a new location every time the then-empire had looked away from one of them). The resulting expression of relief was extremely comical to Canada, and he again had to hold back laughing at his brother. Then America snatched up his coffee and, to the disbelief of the nations watching, nuzzled it against his cheek and practically purred, "I missed you." Then he turned to sit down and noticed the looks he was getting from his fellow nations. "What?"

"Alfred, sit down." England finally said, apparently deciding to forgo commenting on his former colony's antics.

Much to Canada's surprise, America actually did as he was told without comment - something he hadn't done in almost 300 years. After he sat down, America just took a sip from his coffee and smiled blissfully - an expression that only crossed his face when drinking coffee.

...

**Omake**

"Alfred, how are you holding up?" Canada asked hesitantly, knowing his brother would likely play it off as nothing.

"Holding up?" America repeated blankly.

Canada rolled his eyes and clarified, "The oil spill."

"Oh, that." The short-haired blonde shrugged carelessly. "It's not as bad as you'd think, really. Just a rash, although it itches like the devil."

Canada felt some of his worry dissipate at that new. "Oh, that's good, well, not good really, but, um... Oh, you know what I mean!" A smile tugged at his lips as his brother just laughed in his uproarious manner. Then an idea occurred to the timid blonde. "Wait, isn't the oil starting to wash up on Florida?"

America's laughter ceased immediately. "I'd rather not talk about that." He said with a scowl.

...

**A.N.** This fic was inspired by at least five separate discussions of which I was part of. Coffee is my favorite beverage and America's reaction to losing/finding his coffee is exactly what happened to me at work just last Thursday (and was the initial inspiration for this ficlet). I was lucky enough not to have anyone witness it. Also I have a friend from England; I'm sure she thinks I'm the weirdest person ever as I interrupt her with random hugs when she says words like 'rubbish' - it just sounds so cute when she says it!

Please review!


End file.
